The Ring's Tale
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Kau begitu mencintainya, tapi kau melepasnya. Kau menyayanginya, tapi kau membohonginya. Kau ingin melindunginya, tapi kau menyakitinya. Haruskah kau melakukan semua hal bodoh ini?/ Karena kami juga saling mencintai. Sama seperti kalian yang saling mencintai./ SiBum. Yaoi. Mind to RnR? gomawo :D


**The Ring's Tale**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**:: They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair**:: SiBum (**S**iwon X Ki**b**um)

**Genre**:: Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Warnings**:: **YAOI**, Typo(**s**), **OOC**, **Something POV**, Abal, Gaje, Ancur, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N:: I recommended you to hear the soundtrack of this fict.) **

**Huh Gak – One Person**

**Noel – If You Love **

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it :)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau melangkahkan kakimu. Sedikit gemetar namun kau terus berusaha tegar. Langkahmu kecil seolah kau berharap takkan pernah sampai pada tempat tujuanmu. Namun hati kecilmu terus berkata lain. Membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ingin kau realisasikan. Lepaskan dia, begitu kata suara hatimu.

Kau menunduk. Memandangku yang hanya bisa membeku. Bisa kurasakan tetes-tetes air matamu jatuh membasahi diriku. Akupun turut menangis bersamamu. Menangis dalam diam yang takkan pernah bisa kau mengerti.

Kau melepaskanku dari jari manismu. Menggenggamku erat dengan tanganmu yang gemetar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan begitu kuat genggamanmu terhadapku. Genggaman yang terasa sangat menyakitkanku. Membuatku serasa ingin patah.

Lalu kau menarik napasmu lebih dalam. Memasukkan diriku ke dalam saku celanamu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu yang bersimbah air mata. Namun aku bisa merasakan sakit yang mendera hatimu. Ya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Begitu jelas terlihat bahkan dengan mata tertutup.

Bisa kudengar kau terus melangkah. Menginjak rerumputan basah sehabis hujan. Dan tiba-tiba kau berhenti melangkah.

"Kibum-_ah_..."

Terdengar suara paraumu berbisik. Ternyata dia sudah datang. Dia sudah menunggumu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya, namun aku yakin ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terindah untukmu. Seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Siwon _hyung_."

Suaranya terdengar selembut kapas. Kepolosan terpancar dari suara merdu itu. Akankah... akankah kau merusaknya?

"A-aku mengajakmu kemari, karena ingin bicara."

Lagi-lagi suaramu terdengar parau. Begitu jelek dan serak. Tentu saja, setelah semalaman menangis bagaimana mungkin suaramu bisa selembut biasanya? Dan kini kau telah mengambil keputusanmu.

"Tentu. Katakanlah."

Oh, Choi Siwon, setega itukah kau merusak kelembutan ini? Ia begitu baik padamuu, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padanya? Kumohon jangan...

"Lebih baik kita putus."

Dan kau mengatakannya. Yang sangat mengangumkan, kau mengatakannya dengan lancar. Hebat. Latihanmu semalaman suntuk ternyata berhasil!

"H-_hyung_... apa yang kau katakan?"

Suara lembutnya terdengar sedikit terkejut. Aku juga bisa mendeteksi ada kepanikan dalam nada bicaranya. Aku tahu. Ia takkan menerima ini.

"Aku juga sudah membuang cincin darimu. Sekarang kita berakhir."

Tidak! Kau bohong! Kau masih menyimpanku! Kau bahkan menangis di hadapanku beberapa menit yang lalu! Berhenti berbohong padanya, Choi Siwon!

"T-tapi kenapa, _hyung_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? A-aku mencintaimu, _hyung_!"

Dan inilah yang kubenci. Suara lembut itu berubah serak. Air mata pasti mulai berjatuhan dari permata Obsidian-nya yang indah. Dan kaulah penyebabnya, Choi Siwon. Tidakkah itu menyiksamu?

"A-aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Pergi... pergilah dari hidupku..."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu berguncang. Kau gemetar lagi. Sakit bukan? Melihat air mata itu terjatuh karena ulahmu, terasa begitu perih 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan ini padanya?! Cepat, katakan padanya bahwa kau berbohong! Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya!

"...h-_hyung_..."

Hatiku ikut retak mendengar isakan itu. Jikalau bisa, ingin aku merengkuhnya, mengusap air matanya, dan menghajarmu, Choi Siwon.

Kakimu kembali melangkah. Kuperkirakan kau mulai meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan sosok mungil itu menangis dalam guyuran hujan yang lagi-lagi terdengar bergemuruh. Aku tak bisa lagi berpikir selain memikirkan betapa bencinya aku padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar suaramu. Aku masih belum bisa melihat apapun. Kau masih mengantungiku.

"Bagus. Bukankah itu mudah?"

Suara berat itu tertawa. Aku mungkin membencimu, Choi Siwon, tapi aku lebih benci ayahmu ini.

"Sekarang kembalikan kontrak perusahan milik keluarga Kibum."

Suaramu terdengar keras. Ada gemeletuk gigi yang terselip di antaranya. Meski kau juga membencinya, itu tak mengurangi rasa benciku padamu.

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian."

Ada suara benda dijatuhkan di atas meja. Kurasa itu kontrak yang kalian bicarakan.

Kau mengambilnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tua itu. Kudengar kau sudah membuka kenop pintu saat _namja_ tua itu bersuara lagi.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh terlihat bersamanya lagi. Jika dunia tahu bahwa penerus perusahaan besar sepertimu adalah seorang _gay_, aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian berdua."

Kau tidak membalas ucapannya. Mungkin kau terlalu marah padanya. Sama sepertiku. Hingga akhirnya kau keluar dari ruangannya dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah dirimu berakhir. Tersudut di pojok ruangan sambil memandangiku. Dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Dengan mulut yang terus membisikkan namanya.

Mau tak mau aku kembali menangis. Menangisi kebodohanmu.

Kau begitu mencintainya, tapi kau melepasnya. Kau menyayanginya, tapi kau membohonginya. Kau ingin melindunginya, tapi kau menyakitinya. Haruskah kau melakukan semua hal bodoh ini?

"Aku harus melakukan ini untuk Kibum," bisikmu parau.

Benar. Demi Kibum. Kau rela menderita karena cintamu asalkan Kibum tidak kehilangan perusahaan keluarganya.

Aku tahu memang tidak ada jalan lain, aku juga tahu tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain ini, tapi kenapa harus menyakitinya? Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bersikap baik jika pada akhirnya kau harus menyakitinya?!

Aku... hanyalah sebuah cincin logam biasa. Dengan ukiran nama kalian berdua di permukaan tubuhku. Aku terlahir dari cinta kalian. Aku tercipta dari ikatan batin kalian. Dan aku mau tak mau harus terlibat pedih yang kau akibatkan, Choi Siwon.

Separuh bagianku yang tercipta dari cinta Kibum terasa begitu pedih. Berdenyut sakit serasa ingin mati. Ini juga menyiksaku, kau tahu?!

Kau beranjak bangkit. Berjalan gontai menghampiri tempat tidurmu. Secara kasar kau banting dirimu sendiri ke atas kasur. Menghela napas berat dan menatap langit-langit kamarmu.

Aku masih berada dalam genggamanmu. Tak begitu erat hingga aku mampu melihat apa yang kau lihat. Di langit-langit yang putih bersih, seolah ada sebuah film proyektor yang diputar. Menayangkan sesosok manis seorang _namja_.

Itu dia. Dia yang kau cintai. Dia yang menjadi alasan terbesarmu melakukan ini. Dia... adalah hidupmu.

Film berganti adegan. Kali ini Kibum sedang berlari. Situasi gambar diambil dari sudut pandangmu. Seolah diriku turut merasakan kebahagianmu yang terpancar saat mengejar Kibum. Kau memeluknya begitu erat. Menghirup aroma mint segar yang begitu menyejukkan hatimu. Mengecup surai lembut sehitam arangnya yang menggelitik hidungmu.

Kau bergumam, '_saranghae_, Kibum-_ah_.'

Dan film itu menghilang. Kembali menyisakan langit-langit putih bersih yang kosong.

Aku menatapmu iba. Gurat kesedihan tergores begitu jelas di wajahmu. Lelah yang begitu kentara tergambar di raut tampanmu. Dan mata terpejammu kembali meneteskan air mata.

Aku bisa melihat ketulusan hatimu. Pengorbanan cintamu. Kini sebelum terlambat, kumohon raih dia kembali. Rengkuh ia lagi dalam pelukanmu. Berdiri lagi di sisinya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu.

Atas nama cinta kalian, aku mohon...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Hari berakhir demi hari menyisakan minggu. Minggu-minggu terlewati dan menyisakan bulan. Lalu tahun-tahunpun melayang begitu lamban.

Menyiksamu sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan membunuhmu dari dalam. Perasaan ini tak lenyap sepenuhnya. Malah semakin meradang dan bernanah. Namun kau masih saja menjadi boneka ayahmu.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kau mendongak. Dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah adik lelakimu yang kini makin dewasa. Kau hanya tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Minho-_yah_."

"Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Aku bisa melihat Minho duduk di depan meja kerjamu. Ia menatapmu penuh khawatir. Namun kau hanya menghela napasmu dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk hadir di bibirmu. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Minho menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah. "Semuanya lancar, kurasa. Untung ada Taemin yang membantuku," senyum lebar mengakhiri ucapannya.

Kaupun tersenyum, "baguslah." Katamu singkat. Kau kembali menatap aku yang melingkar di jari manismu. Pikiranmu hari ini dipenuhi oleh dia lagi. Bahkan lebih parah dari yang lalu-lalu.

Terdengar helaan napas, "masih mengingatnya?"

Kau tidak menoleh pada Minho. Menoleh padanya malah akan menyibak luka yang tertera di matamu. Kau tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

"_Hyung_?" Minho kembali memanggilmu sedikit khawatir.

Kau mengusap permukaan tubuhku sambil tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?" Kau tatap lekat ukiran nama kalian di tubuhku, "aku terlalu mencintainya."

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Hanya detik jam dinding yang terdengar begitu membahana. Tak berlangsung lebih lama, Minho akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali, "tidak berniat menemuinya?"

Kau hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya barusan. Masih menatapku sendu, kau bertutur penuh putus asa, "setelah selama ini, mungkin ia sudah berkeluarga dan membenciku." Tanpa sadar kau memejamkan matamu. Berharap Minho tidak mampu menangkap air matamu yang mulai menggenang.

Minho tak lagi bicara. Ia sudah cukup mengerti semuanya. Ia tahu ini bukan salahmu ataupun Kibum. Ia tahu ini bukan salah kalian karena terlalu saling mencintai. Kalian hanya saling mencintai, memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Sudah saatnya makan siang, kau pergilah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Kau menatap Minho sekilas lalu kembali menunduk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang Direktur perusahaan produsen mobil. Menenggelamkanmu dalam deretan angka dan kata demi menghilangkan penat barang sedetik saja. Berharap dapat mengenyahkan pikiran menyakitkan tentang masa lalu.

"Baiklah."

Aku melihat Minho berdiri dan menatapmu sedikit lebih lama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sayang sekali kau tak melihatnya saat itu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertasmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah turun. Menyisakan semburat jingga di khatulistiwa. Ditemani koakan gagak, kau duduk menyendiri. Dengan masih mengenakan kemeja kerja, kau bersandar pada kursi taman dan menghela napas panjang lagi. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kali.

Bertahun-tahun lalu di sini, tepat di tempat ini, kau pernah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu. Melepaskan seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi hidupmu. Sedikit menyesal namun tak sebanding dengan apa yang dihasilkan. Asalkan perusahaan keluarga Kibum selamat, pikirmu.

Lagi-lagi kau mengangkat tanganmu. Menatapku dengan pandangan sendu itu lagi. Seolah tak ada ekspresi lain selain hal sedih yang bisa kau tunjukkan. Mengusapku lagi hingga air matamu menetes tanpa kau sadari.

Di ujung kursi taman yang kau duduki, aku melihat seorang _namja_ duduk. Berada di ujung kursi yang berseberangan denganmu. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi dia terlihat familiar. Terlebih cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

Hatimu seketika mencelos. Berharap ini hanya mimpi, kau telan ludahmu kelu. Perlahan kau menoleh ke samping. Setengah berharap sosok itu akan hadir secara nyata. Bukan hanya halusinasi semata seperti biasanya.

Dan kau seketika merasa ingin menangis keras. Melihat sosok mungil itu duduk di ujung kursi yang sama denganmu. Mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam dan sneaker putih. Seperti apa yang selalu kau bayangkan selama ini.

Yang berbeda kini, ia sedikit lebih kurus. Lebih kurus dari dirimu tentunya. Pipi itu kini tirus, wajah mulus itu kini pias, dan rona cerah yang selalu terpancar di Obsidian-nya yang cantik kini seolah meredup. Hatimu berdenyut begitu perih. Begitu sakit terasa seolah membakar jantungmu dari dalam.

Dan air matamu terpancing keluar saat melihatnya menangis. Cucuran air matanya begitu menyakitimu hingga kaupun turut bersedih. Kalian saling tatap dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Satu sama lain menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan dua kata ajaib itu mampu memancing tangisanmu lebih besar. Yang selanjutnya kau lakukan hanya merentangkan tanganmu dan Kibum berlari menerjang pelukanmu. Kalian berdua menangis dalam pelukan hangat. Mencurahkan rindu yang begitu besar terpendam dalam hati masing-masing. Aku tersenyum dalam air mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Kau menoleh pada Kibum yang bersandar di bahumu. Hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangannya. Mengaitkan jemari kalian hingga **kami** kembali bertemu.

"Minho sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi mungkin kau sedikit terkejut. Yah, terlihat dari kerutan alismu. "Maafkan aku karena bersikap bodoh," tuturmu.

"Kau melakukannya demi aku."

Dan hatimu seolah dihujani air es yang begitu menyejukkan. Senang rasanya Kibum mau mengerti. "Saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan. Minho masih terlalu kecil untuk dijadikan penerus."

"Hmm, aku mengerti," gumamnya kedengaran begitu merdu di telingamu.

Kau mengeratkan ganggamanmu pada tangan mungilnya, "apa selama ini kau menungguku?"

Lama tak terdengar jawaban hingga sebuah kata begitu menyejukkan sanubarimu, "selalu."

Ah, rasanya kau bisa bernapas lega 'kan? Seolah sesak itu kini mengempis. Sama sepertiku. Menatap pasanganku yang juga masih melingkar di jari mungilnya membuatku bukan main bahagia.

**Kami** masih melingkar di jari kalian. Melambangkan cinta kalian yang masih terjalin. Jangan biarkan **kami** terpisah lagi. Jangan biarkan diri kalian menderita lagi. Karena **kami** juga saling mencintai. Sama seperti kalian yang saling mencintai.

Choi Siwon yang mencintai Kim Kibum. Dan Kim Kibum yang tulus mencintai Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Fin ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Another SiBum pemirsa :D haha. Maaf kalo lagi-lagi menggantung. Silahkan simpulkan dengan persepsi kalian sendiri. Jadi kalian akan punya ending yang kalian mau :D #plak**_

_**Apa masih ada yang belom mudeng? Ini tuh pake sudut pandang kedua, POV dari cincinnya Siwon. Dan yang terakhir dia bilang 'kami' itu maksudnya dia sendiri dan cincin pasangannya Kibum. hahaha, I know. So ridiculous. Tapi yah, pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda aja. Semoga isinya bisa dipahami ya? atau paling tidak bisa sedikit dicapai maksud ceritanya ;P**_

_**Soal soundtrack, itu sebenernya OST-nya drama BIG semua. Tapi karena menurut Nyx suasana(?)nya pas ama ff, jadi dipake deh. ;P seriusan mesti coba denger lagunya. Keren kok :D**_

_**Buat yang nunggu FF chaptered punya Nyx, mungkin harus bersabar dulu. Nyx lagi nunggu ffn aman dulu. Akhir-akhir ini ff Nyx banyak yang kena delete admin. Takutnya kalo ff chaptered di update trus kena delete juga, kan sayang. Udah lumayan banyak chapternya ;P**_

_**Wanna be friend with me? Met me in twitter: (a)KimNyxEunjung**_

_**Okeh, sepertinya Nyx terlalu banyak bacot. Nah, sekarang yang ga keberatan, boleh minta reviewnya? **_

_**Gomawo^^/~**_


End file.
